


second dawn

by Astral Aeon (DreamyRequiem)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Gen, M/M, On Hiatus, also kind of a fix it in that no one is gonna die horribly, because end game noctis is having none of it, both of the noctisi are very confused about all of this, headcanons treated as fact, taking some liberties with the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/Astral%20Aeon
Summary: When one has several blades rip out their back and a ring of ultimate power tear them apart, they tend not to live to talk about it. Noctis not only got to live to do so--but also maybe fix some mistakes made in the process.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta`d  
> i already have the first chapter written up, i'll be posting up in the next hour!

Noctis made a face and rolled over, ignoring the feeling of dirt and dust. He mused that the feeling shouldn't be there, considering he was dead, but maybe he was just having one of those 'flashback of your entire life' thing that people always used in games.

A wet nose touched his face and he weakly opened his eyes, squinting against the light of day. Huh, when was the last time he had seen the light anyway? It had felt so long since he had seen real light or the sun.

Again, the wet nose touches him and Noctis scowled for a moment before twisting his gae and seeing Umbra. Noctis sighed and sat up and reached out to pet Umbra. The dog happily barked and bumped against his hand. Noctis couldn't help but smile, even if Umbra being wherever they are meant he was dead.

He ruffled the dog's ears and leaned one hand back. His finger brush cloth and Noctis does a double take. Lying next to him was Luna, her blonde hair pillowed around her head. Where was her hair ties?

That thought made him pause. Was he really worrying about hair ties right now?

Sighing, Noctis leaned forward and placed a hand on Luna's forehead. He froze when he realized that heat poured from her and that her cheeks were a faint pink. One could attribute that to the sun but--

"Umbra, let's go. We need to get to...some place." It looked like they were Leide, but who knows? Noctis picked up Luna, cradling her close. Umbra leapt to his paws and bounced forward, eager to help Noctis find his way.

Which...wasn't as hard now, than it was mere hours before in the darkness of eternal night. But then it was always easier to see in the daylight that try to in the darkest of nights.

Limping slightly as he followed in Umbra's wake, he spotted what he knew for certain was Hammerhead. Except it lacked the tall fences he knew had been there the last time he had stopped by. There was no way they could've gotten it down in time--unless this really was the afterlife after all?

But then why did Luna have a fever?

Noctis huffed out a breath and continued his weak limp into the outpost of Hammerhead. They needed a place to stay--and Noctis wasn't sure how much money he had on him.

His gaze flicked around the outpost, noting how...clean it seemed in comparison to the Hammerhead he had last visited. It was by no means the cleanest place he'd been to but...well, he supposed there wasn't much point to cleaning up when it was probably going to get wrecked by deamons at some point.

He shifted Luna and felt her too warm breath on his neck. Maybe he should change out of these clothes--between Luna's fever and the sun, he was starting to feel the heat.

"Prince Noctis? That's some fancy clothes you got on there." Noctis spun, ready to pull the Ultima Blade from the Armiger but stopped when he saw Cindy. She raised her eyebrows. "Hey, you find a girl out there? Come on, let's get her a place to lay down--"

"She has a fever." He blurted. "I--don't think I have enough for the caravan." Dammit, he'd spent what gil he still had on him for items--and unfortunately none of his healing items with help Luna's fever. Only rest could do that.

Cindy shook her head. "It's fine, your highness. Those who're sick like this can stay in the garage's bed until they're feeling better--but if she's gotta fever she can stay longer."

Noctis cradled Luna close to his chest. "Right. ...Thanks, Cindy."

She leaned forward with a teasing smile. "Oh ho, look at those manners! And Pa-pa calls you a spoiled brat." Noctis grimaced: He had been a bit of a brat when he was younger--but he liked to think he grew out of the worst of it. Cindy straightened and crossed her arms with a smile. "I'll get set up the bed--you take your time, kay?"

Noctis opened his mouth to reply but Cindy was already moving: Instead he looked down and said to Luna, "Cindy is always on the move, huh."

He followed in the mechanic's wake, not once wondering why Cindy has recognized him as Noctis--because to him, this must be the afterlife. And his only thought on it was that Cindy and Cid must've both died since meeting up with everyone in Hammerhead and the Dawn.

Silly boy. If he only took a moment to look at his reflection, he'd realize he looked like he was twenty again. He'd also realize that maybe he's not so dead after all.

Instead, he walked into the garage and to the small backroom where Cindy waited for him and the fevered Luna. Umbra trotted at his heels, his ears perked and tongue lolling. A loyal companion to both Noctis and Luna, until the very end.


	2. disbelief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta`d

Noctis stretched in the car. He was far sorer than he'd ever been after a training session with Gladio: Which probably had something to do with the fact that several dog...things had tried to snap his face off. Maybe he'll ask Ignis what they're called later....

...Naw.

He really did hope they were almost back to Hammerhead. Noctis didn't like owing people so the sooner they paid back Cindy and Cid, the better he'd feel. He thought that the others felt the same way but no one had voiced it. Noctis wasn't going to be the one to do it first.

Ignis turned toward Hammerhead and then spoke up. "We'll be heading Galdin Quay after this. It might take a couple of days before we can reach it, so we'll have to pick up what supplies we can when we get there. Which won't be much, but it'll have to be enough for now."

"Maybe we should do a couple more hunts before heading out the, if gil is an issue." Gladio pointed out. "It might take a couple more days, but more money, more supplies, less likely we'll all get knocked off on the trip to the Quay."

Prompto perked up. Noctis wondered why he seemed interested in the hunts--his best friend seemed like he wasn't overly eager to be fighting. It probably had something to do with the money.

"Can we stay at the caravan then?!"

Oh, never mind.

Gladio snorted. "Hey, there isn't anything wrong with camping out!"

Noctis and Prompto just looked at each other with twin looks of disbelief. Gladio grumbled and Noctis stifled a small smile. It wasn't often they could mess with Gladio without him resolving it through training spars.

Ignis turned the car and then turned again--jolting the other three in the car. "Iiiggy, give us some warning!" Prompto cried, clutching the inner handle of the car door.

"My apologies," Ignis said as he stopped the car at the gas pumps. "But we've arrived. Shall we go and speak with Takka?"

The quartet popped out of the car and made their way to the diner. Takka looked up as they arrived and waved them in. "You got that finished up huh? Glad to know you four didn't die out there. Here's your reward!"

Ignis thanked Takka ad he took the small bag of gil and stepped out of the diner with the other three. "You going to put that in the Armiger?" Gladio asked, eyeing the bag of gil that Ignis carried.

"Let's wait." Noctis spoke up. "We have to give a lot of this to Cindy, anyway. Might as well put it away after she takes her share." Prompto agreed and the other two echoed them and they all began to walk over to the garage. Cindy was hanging around outside, cleaning off one of the cars she seemed to be fixing up.

As they approached, Cindy looked up with a grin. "Hey, if it isn't the Prince and his buds! How you doing?"

Noctis shrugged. "Alright. We've taken care of the job by the way--and got a hunt done too. We can pay you now."

"Aw, thanks, Prince Noctis!" Cindy tilted her head, putting the rag down. "How's that girl you were watching over doing anyway? You were pretty worried about her before you headed out for that hunt."

Wait, what? Noctis looked at Ignis, baffled. He had no idea what she was talking about and tried to communicate that--but Ignis seemed to have other plans. Why can't he ever just give Noctis some warning?

"Actually, may we check up on her? We wouldn't want her to be stuck here due to our actions." Noctis had no idea what Ignis was talking about: They hadn't been near any girls besides Cindy since they left Insomnia.

Cindy smiled. "Yeah, of course! She's still in the backroom of the Garage, right where Prince Noctis dropped her off. Need me to show you the way or can Prince Noctis lead you there?"

Ignis thanked her but declined: Noctis was fairly sure Ignis thought he could find that room, no problem. Didn't change the fact that Noctis had no idea why Ignis was playing along. Did he actually think Noctis had anything to do with this?

Once they were out of Cindy's earshot, Gladio hissed. "What the hell was she talking about, Noctis?"

The prince frowned at him. "I don't know. Don't give me that look--I really don't know what she's talking about."

Prompto waved a hand to get their attention. "Are we sure it was Noctis and not someone who was pretending to be him? I mean...Cindy does know us, but what if they just looked a lot like Noctis?"

"Like a clone?" Noctis raised an eyebrow to show how silly he thought his own comment was.

"Maybe!!" Prompto waved his hands a little too excitedly. "I mean, who knows? Anything could happen!"

Ignis sighed at his energy. "Prompto, we do live in reality, not one of your video games. I highly doubt it was a, ah, clone."

The blond pouted but didn't respond as they approached the backroom of the garage. There was no response from within when they knocked on the door so Noctis shrugged and opened it up. Walking inside, he looked around at the handful of small cots--no doubt usually reserved for Cid and Cindy, but also used for sick travelers--he saw a familiar dog.

Beyond that dog was... "Luna?" Noctis whispered, shock shaking him to his bones. Why was she here, in Hammerhead? She should be in Altissia, waiting for him--for the wedding.

Prompto peered around him, loudly asking what Noctis was staring at. Oh, right, he was...standing in the doorway. Shaking off his shock enough to step further in--closer to Luna--the other three stepped in after him. Both Ignis and Gladio started as they too recognized the woman lying on the cot ahead of them.

"Wait, this is Lady Lunafreya?" Prompto blurted as Umbra perked up to look at them. As soon as he sniffed them out, Umbra seemed to physically deflate and flopped down next to Luna's cot once more, looking dejected.

Noctis said, "Uh, yeah. This is...This is Luna." Why was Umbra acting like that?

...Where was their notebook?

Ignis knelt down next to Luna, pressing a hand to her forehead. "She's burning up." He informed them. "It's not too bad--though I believe it may have been worse earlier. Shall we wait for her to wake up, or Noctis' doppelganger to appear?"

"Yeah." Noctis blurted, then looked away when Gladio smirked at him. What was so wrong about him being worried about Luna, huh?

Prompto flopped on the floor. "If we're waiting we might as well get comfortable, right?" He shrugged at them and Noctis shrugged back before following the blond's example.

Gladio shrugged and sat down on a cot and Ignis sat next to him, crossing his arms in thought. Noctis warily reached out to scratch Umbra behind the ears and the dog let him. He still wondered why Umbra seemed so disappointed to see him. He never had before: Why now? What had changed?

What the hell was even going on?

"Hey." Noctis looked up at Gladio, who looked serious. "We should talk about all of this before that guy shows up. Any ideas why Lady Lunafreya is here and not in Altissia?"

Ignis crossed his arms, one hand on his chin. His thinking pose, Noctis liked to call it. "It is also strange that she is sick--unless she has been out in the sun for too long."

That seemed like a strange concept. Being out in the sun too long can make you sick? Noctis thought it to be the opposite as he had always been scolded by Ignis in the past for staying into often, unless he was out sparring with Gladio or at the arcade with Prompto.

"Being out in the sun for too long can make you sun sick--over heat, in short." Ignis inclined his head to Noctis as if he had guess exactly what he was thinking. "I would like to check her over better, but I do not wish to do that while she is unconscious and unable to give her consent on that."

Prompto hummed. "Well, she should get better from resting right? Especially in this nice, air conditioned room..." He let a sigh of relief as he leaned back on his hands. Noctis' lips twitched into a small smile: Of course Prompto loved the air conditioning, the technophile.

As they sat together, they talked more--trying to figure out what was going on. They couldn't figure out why Luna was in Hammerhead and not Altissia: That was something they could only find out when she wakes up and they just ask her.

They still couldn't figure out who the Noctis-lookalike was, though. It must be someone who lived outside of Insomnia because there was no way neither Ignis nor Gladio would've heard about someone who looked like their charge in Insomnia.

The light drifting in from the far window started to darken as the day passed and Noctis frowned. "It's almost sunset." He murmured. What if the doppelganger didn't show up until after the sunset, or worse, tomorrow? Luna might wake up by then but that wouldn't solve everything in this mystery.

"I wonder...," Ignis said, "Shall I go check outside for Cindy or someone else?"

Gladio raised a hand. "I don't think you need to do that. Hear that?" The quartet strained their ears to hear--footsteps, echoing outside the room. The doppelganger!

Noctis pushed himself to his feet just as the door opened and--stared at himself. No, that wasn't quite right--For all the other had the same face and hair, his clothing was completely different. It resembled his father's--like a strange parody of it that was also simpler than the original. The other seemed just as surprised to see him as Noctis was to see...well him.

Behind him, he heard the shattering sound of weapons being summoned. He hoped Gladio hadn't summoned his: Noctis had no idea if he could swing it in this room but he'd rather not find out.

"Huh." The other him mused. "Either I'm dying and this is hallucination. Or else Umbra did something he shouldn't have." At that comment, he looked down at the dog that had begun to wind through their legs to get to the other Noctis, barking happily.

Noctis pursed his lips. "What exactly does that mean?" The other Noctis knelt down to ruffle the dog's ears, looking as if he couldn't hear him.

"Hey!" Gladio snapped, clearly not at all happy about this situation. Not surprising, considering Gladio seemed to been loosing his patience since this whole thing had started several hours ago. "Who the hell are you? Why the hell do you look like Noctis?!"

Other Noctis raised his eyebrows as if confused by Gladio's hostility. "I look like Noctis because I am Noctis. I could prove it to you--but I have a feeling nothing I can say will convince you." Well, no he was just bemused.

Noctis couldn't help but agree: Gladio wasn't likely to believe anything he said no matter what it was. Strangely, though, Noctis had a feeling that he wasn't lying--Umbra wouldn't like just anyone. But the easiest way to prove it to Noctis was...

"Where's the notebook?" Noctis asked, expression serious.

The other him tilted his head before, with a crackling of glass, a faded red notebook appeared in his hands. He stared at it almost tenderly before he offered it with a sigh.

Noctis took it in hand and flicked through it with a gentle hand. It was filled with familiar messages--ones he himself had written at one point or another. It was't until they reached the last couple messages that he hit something unfamiliar. There was the last message he sent to Luna, and after that...well wishes, to Altissia.

There was a thank you, from him to Luna, and then...A Sylleblossom. The sight of it left a pit of dread in his stomach: This was their notebook but not. One that had gone through hell.

He closed it. "He's telling the truth."

Both Gladio and Ignis wanted to argue, he noticed as he looked over his shoulder at them. But the entire situation was put on pause when Luna shifted on her cot and started getting up, coughing as she did so.

The other Noctis was on his face and slipping around them to her, ignoring their jumps as his sudden movement. "Luna!" He cried, falling down next to her, grabbing her hands.

She looked up and whispered, eyes full of wonder; "Noctis...You're alive. I thought--You're _alive_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noctis does care about luna, you can literally fight me on this.
> 
> anyway, ignis always makes comments when prompto mentions video games so i assume hes that One Friend who plays the games because their friend does but doesn't particularly enjoy them.


	3. lies or truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un beta`d

Prompto watched warily as the Noctis copy and Lady Lunafreya clutched each other like the other was their last lifeline. Lady Lunafreya kept saying that Copy Noctis was alive and in turn Copy Noctis was whispering that he should be saying that.

His Noctis watched on, his mouth pursed and his eyes flicking back and forth as if trying to parse out what had happened between these two. Prompto wonder what had proven to him that this Copy Noctis was also him which--even if it was true, it sounded insane.

Ignis and Gladio both seemed disturbed by Copy Noctis and Lunafreya's conversation. Not that Prompto could blame them: The implications in it was that both Lunafreya and Noctis had died somehow.

Well, even then Prompto felt lost. What the heck was even going? Umbra barked and both Lunafreya and Copy Noctis pulled away from each other so that Lunafreya could bend over and ruffle the dog's ears--though she stopped in mid ruffle to cough.

Copy Noctis straightened in concern. "You're still sick," He said, "I--You need to rest more, you’ve still got a fever..."

Lunafreya sighed. "Besides my being sick, I am actually feeling better than I have in a long while, Noctis." Copy Noctis seemed to disagree as he stood up to get her ‘real’ food and some water.

Ignis intervened. "First of all--I am not quite sure I believe you or your story. I do not know how you convinced Lady Lunafreya of your story but if you truly are Noctis then I'm afraid I don't want you to burn the food."

Instead of looking bemused or concerned since he arrived, he now looked offended. "I learned how to at least cook without burning, thank you. We had a lot of time to practice after Insomnia fell--"

Wait, _what_?

Gladio snorted. "Now I know you're making up crap--Not that I didn’t before--You've give us no explanation as to how the hell there's two of you and you expect us to think that Insomnia fell? To what, Niflheim, while there's a peace treaty being planned? Yeah right."

"That is the perfect time for them to strike. And it was." Lunafreya swung her legs off the cot and Prompto did a double take. Her white dress was very dusty but her side was not dusty nor white: It was a browning red, from old blood.

Copy Noctis muttered to her to stay sitting down but she gave hm a stern look. He ended up helping her up to her feet. She leaned on his arm a bit and looked at each of them at a time.

"They did not want peace: What they want is the Ring of Lucii and the crystal," She said, "And King Regis is well aware of this fact."

Noctis' expression flickered with anger and unease, as if he couldn't decide how he felt. Prompto just felt shock running through him. If King Regis knew, why had he asked Noctis to leave to Altissia? It didn't make sense.

Unless...

"Niflheim will gain the crystal, but not the ring. King Regis will lose his life, as will Clarus, because there are traitors within Insomnia." Lunafreya's expression was grim and serious, as if daring them to argue. "If you do not believe us, I do not care. I am--"

Copy Noctis narrowed his eyes. "If you think you're going alone, Luna, you're wrong. I'm not letting Ardyn do whatever he wants anymore--which means stopping this."

Who the heck is Ardyn? Prompto's gaze flicked to Ignis as he saw an aborted motion from the older man. It seemed like he had recognized the name--but Prompto would ask later.

"Noctis...You don't have to. You already did what you had to for everyone--you don't need to fight for anyone else again," Lunafreya said.

Copy Noctis seemed to want to argue but Noctis suddenly snapped. "You two keep talking as if we aren't here--I get that he's a future of me somehow--" He nodded to Copy Noctis. "But you're not really explaining anything."

Lunafreya breathed out. "I'll explain. This part...As far as I'm aware, Cor never explained your father's plan to you, Noctis?" The other shook his head. "Well, King Regis sent a Kingsglaive to escort me from Tenebrae to Altissia. He planned to make sure both of us were somewhere save when Niflheim attacked Insomnia. But...It didn't work out that way."

She explained to them how the Glaive that had been sent to pick her up had been killed along the way and how Lunafreya herself had been intercepted by her own brother before she could leave the mansion. How the Empire had taken her to Insomnia and how they had taken the crystal. Then, she spoke of Nyx, the glaive who had guarded her through her imprisonment, rescue, and then his death to get her and the ring out of the city.

"I no longer wish for people to die for me." Lunafreya finished, her expression tight. Copy Noctis held her hand just as tightly, the glint in his eyes that meant he agreed with her.

Prompto wanted to sit back down. If he was confused before, than Prompto had no idea how to explain how he felt now. His mind swirled with the information Lunafreya alone had told them. He dreaded to know what the other Noctis would say--and then he wondered when he started believing them, the implication they were from the future.

He had a feeling Ignis and Gladio didn't want to believe it. Prompto didn't blame them as Prompto wish it wasn't true: But something this strange? It had to be true. Besides, there's the fact that Noctis at least believe that the other Noctis was him--or at least a version of him.

"Even if you're telling the truth," Ignis said, "What makes you think that interfering with the timeline will help?"

Other Noctis sighed, as if he couldn't believe Ignis was asking him that. "Because I think our timeline was one of the worst ones. Maybe not the worst--I don't want to know what that would be--but thousands died before we could make thing right for the world. I'd rather that didn't happen again, if it's all the same to you."

Oh. That bad, huh? Prompto swallowed, trying to imagine what that world would be like. The thought of it just seemed...unbelievable. Yet, with everything he'd heard about the Empire, maybe not so impossible. It's simply that they didn't want it to be true.

He fiddled with his glove before speaking up. "Are you two going out on your own? That seems too dangerous, from what Lady Lunafreya has said."

Gladio sent him a sharp look, as if to ask if 'he really believed this crap.' Yes, Prompto did. But he wasn't going to argue with Gladio about this right now: They needed to make sure that they didn't die trying to do something insane.

Which...sounded just like Noctis, actually. If anything that definitely proved it was his best friend. Well, alternate best friend?

Either way, Prompto thought they needed to sit down and talk about this without being at weapon point. "Okay, okay, before you tell me, can I try to sum up what you've been telling us? Just so I understand what's going on!"

When other Noctis nodded, Prompto sighed out. "So, you're both from the future or something like that and everything went...really bad. You guys died or something like that and then woke up here? And now you're here trying to fix everything I guess?"

Other Noctis covered his mouth with his free hand, as if trying not to smile. Lady Lunafreya didn't try to hide her smile. "Basically yes. Are you...Prompto?"

He flushed, pleasantly surprised that Lady Lunafreya had guessed who he was right. "A-ah yes, that's me! Nice to meet you, Lady Lunafreya. But I guess you've already met me huh?" Prompto smiled.

Lunafreya's smile faltered. "I'm sorry to say, but I did not get the pleasure of meeting you, or Ignis, or Gladiolus. I...died before we could all be properly introduced." Well, that was heavier than Prompto thought.

But the way she just...casually spoke of her death like that, filled Prompto with dread. Part of him wanted to ask about other Noctis--about his death but at the same time Prompto most definitely did not want to know.

"...It's just Gladio." Gladio grumbled, his arms crossed. "And I don't trust you but Prompto's got a point about you going on your own. For all we know you're going to go out and help the Empire out in that so called invasion."

Prompto shot him a look, as if he couldn't believe Gladio would just blurt that out like that but other Noctis took it in stride. "I understand," He said, "But it'll be dangerous--and if you come there's no way either of us are letting you into the city. To being with we'll need to make a quick escape and it'd be faster if you were just waiting for us to get out."

Ignis grimaced faintly and held a hand up to stop Gladio from saying anything more. "They do have a point. If there is an invasion, they'll have to move quickly to get his majesty and others out of Insomnia."

Noctis had been quiet for a while, Prompto noticed. He seemed torn now--like he wanted to take back what he said about the other him from sheer disbelief at what the two time travelers (?)  were telling them. Prompto tilted his head at him, trying to get the other's attention.

However, Noctis looked up. "If Niflheim is going to invade then it'll be safer for you to have some back up." Other Noctis looked ready to argue--probably because their motivation seemed to born from the desire not to let anyone else die for them.

"I agree. They can also inform the rest of us if you do betray us." Ignis shot a look at him, Gladio, and Noctis in turn as he said this, before returning his gaze to other Noctis. "Then we'll be able to interfer and stop you in turn."

Other Noctis seemed to sigh at this but didn't argue. Just as before with Gladio, he just accepted Ignis' distrust of him and Lunafreya without complaint. Probably because of the whole 'their story sounds unbelievable so' thing.

Prompto, however, had made a decision. "I'll do it. I'll go with them into town." _I want to be useful, somehow._

It seemed like both of the Noctises (Noctisi?? Plurals were so confusing, Prompto thought.) had sensed his thoughts and were both giving him 'Worried Noctis' looks. It felt strangely relieving to have the other Noctis seemed concerned for him.

Though it did make him wonder--this Noctis didn't look any older than his Noctis but he acted significantly different. Prompto can still tell he was Noctis--He just seemed so much more muted when he wasn't speaking with Luna.

Prompto wonder what he would've sounded like if he had been talking with his version of Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis. The thought made him sad: If time changed, wouldn't those versions of them be gone forever?

...Yeah, okay, maybe this timeline interference wouldn't help any of them. But if the other Noctis and Lunafreya wanted to do this, could he really argue against it?

Both Ignis and Gladio seemed ready to argue with Prompto's volunteering but Lunafreya raised her free hand. "I think," She said, "We should discuss this more in the morning. The sun is almost down and we can't travel at night anyway. So we should rest for now."

Other Noctis touched her arm. "You're right. We need to get you to sleep." Lunafreya did her bet to hide her rolling eyes but Prompto saw it and stifled a grin. There was Noctis' usual response to people he cared about not being well.

"We should all have enough for the caravan for the night too." Prompto chirped. "Mainly because I don't know if Cindy is okay with you staying here longer..."

Lunafreya nodded in understanding. "I'll have to thank her before we leave."

Prompto wondered how she knew Cindy--and then realized that just because she didn't know her that didn't mean she couldn't want to thank her. Which was good! Cindy deserved a lot of thanks for just about everything!

...Okay so maybe that was his crush talking but Cindy had already done a lot for them so why wouldn't he want to be thankful for her?

Half of their group didn't seem keen on sharing the caravan for the night but they all made their way out of the garage, other Noctis and Lunafreya splitting off to go find and thank Cindy. Umbra followed them, barking happily at their heels.

Once they had split apart, Gladio spun on Prompto. "Are you crazy? Going with those two is dangerous: You can't trut them! Leave it to me or Ignis--"

Prompto puffed up, his lips pursed. "I can do this. If they're telling the truth, then neither of them will ever hurt me--but if they aren't then they'll underestimate me so I can get a message to you guys--"

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. "Prompto. We understand this--But you are not trained for fighting, not like we are."

"I know." Prompto whispered, biting the inside of his lip. He only had months compared to their years. "But we can't let them go alone. And I have a feeling that I won't have to worry about that. We're going in, to save the king and as many other people as we can."

Before Ignis or Gladio could argue further, Noctis spun around. "I don't want you to go," Noctis said, expression serious. "But it's your decision in the end and I know I can't stop you. So if you're going to do this, don't you dare die out there, got it?"

Prompto smiled. "Yeah. I promise I won't die out there, Noct. We'll save everyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has no idea how to really...deal with all this. and lbr, time travel is weird and hard to understand so can we really blame him? also hc that he's self aware about his crush on cindy--
> 
> I feel like Ignis and Gladio would be the most disbelieving until things start happening the way Noctis and Luna say they are.
> 
> Also, besides me still trying to get a grip on these characters, I'm feeling Luna would loosen up a bit during her years as being 'dead'. mostly because she is dead and can't really do anything to stop some of the stuff that happens so she had to just. let it go. still trying to get a hold of all the characters tho. hopefully a replay of the game on NG+ will help with that...


	4. bare bone plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta`d

Lunafreya clutched her hands against her lap. It was so dangerous to be doing this: She didn't want to let Noctis into the war zone that would be Insomnia in only a few hours’ time. But she also knew that Noctis wouldn't allow her to go alone.

Not that she could blame him; last time they properly saw one another it had been a few short minutes before Lunafreya's death.

Thinking about that made her shudder slightly. Remembering her death and being dead was likely not a sign of good mental health but it was just something she couldn't help. Just as Noctis no doubt couldn't help remembering himself dying.

Speaking of Noctis...how were they going to keep themselves from getting confused between the two of them? It was rather easy to separate herself and her younger self: they could just use different halves of their names. But Noctis was harder...

Unless, of course, everyone agreed to call one of them Noct and the other Noctis.

Lunafreya sighed to herself as she wiggled deeper into her seat. Trying to pile everyone into the car had been a pain: Five people could fit mostly comfortably but six was the point of uncomfortable. It did mean, however, that they were definitely going to need to secure another car in Insomnia.

She started as Ignis pulled to the side of the road. "We're as close as we can get now, without tipping someone off that we've backtracked. Are you ready to go?"

"Prompto? You sure you want to come?" Her Noctis asked, one hand on the car door. Lunafreya stifled a smile because she doubted Prompto was going to back out when they're so close to the city now.

As she expected, Prompto puffed up. "Of course I'm still sure I want to come! I'm ready to get started when you are." He seemed to hesitate, like he'd been about to say something else--Probably Noctis' name, judging by his hesitation.

Now that that was settled, the three of them left the car. Ignis nodded to a branching dirt road to the side. "We will be waiting there for you."

"If things get really bad, you need to leave. Don't risk...Noctis to wait for us," Noctis said, expression serious. "We'll do what we can to make sure Prompto at least manages to get out if everything goes wrong."

Which it just might, Lunafreya thought. But if they did their best they should at least manage to save someone besides themselves--if they could save King Regis...

She mentally reached for the connection Noctis had made to his Armiger so that she could carry a lance without someone taking it from her--it was also the only one they could afford at the moment. Well, afford and be able to get her something else to wear when they dropped by Insomnia.

A new outfit would be nice, solely because of the stiff blood stain on her current dress. Her hand drifted to the bloody stain and rip in the dress: How was she supposed to hide this?

She felt something warm drape over her shoulders and she looked up at Noctis looked away. Oh, he put that cape of his on her. She could use that to hide the stain--but she had a feeling that it was less for the stain and more because he thought she was cold.

Silly man.

Lunafreya smiled at him in thanks anyway. She looked at Prompto who was frowning at the bridge. "How're we supposed to get into Insomnia without someone recognizing one of us?"

Hm, that was a good point. Lunafreya looked at Noctis, who was thinking it over before nodding to himself. "Last time we snuck it, there was too many daemons to deal with for us to head over the bridge. But there is a hidden way: Usually used by refugees. It's down by the base of the bridge. We'll have to walk the way but I'm sure we can make it."

Such trust in them, she thought. She'd do what she can to keep up with that faith. "Lead the way, Noctis. You're the only one who knows where it is." Noctis nodded and the trio made their way down to the place Noctis had pointed out.

The path was long--but understandably so, because they were running across an entire bridge and then some. Along the way, Prompto cheerily told them about the store he usually bought clothes from--where they could pick something up for Lunafreya instead of the musty dress she wore.

Once they stepped into the rusty and dusty ghetto, Noctis made an unhappy face. They were within the Wall now, but that didn't change the fact that the refugees still lived in dire straits. Lunafreya didn't like it much either: But right now, there was nothing they could do. Even if she wanted to run through the streets and tell them all that the Empire planned to betray them all.

If only they had someone that could confirm it...Wait.

"Noctis, I have an idea. On how we could get as many people out of the city as possible before the Empire drops in the daemons." Noctis swung around to stare at her. She smiled brittly, remembering those hours where people died and died and died. "The person who can help us is a former Glaive. We should go get some clothes as quickly as possible, and track him down." They only had 3 hours left before the conference began.

Prompto's expression was pinched and he was pale, Lunafreya noted, as he spoke up. "How about me and Lady Lunafreya go to get those clothes and--and Noctis goes to find this person? That way we don't have to rush as much?"

Lunafreya hesitated and then thought. That...might actually work better. "Alright. The man we must find is named Libertus: He might actually live around here. Noctis, you can go asking for him and is anyone asks why, tell them you have a message from Nyx Ulric for him."

"Alright," Noctis said slowly, "But shouldn't I have a message prepared in case--?"

"Tell him, that Nyx needs his help to uncover a plot to allow the Empire gets control of Insomnia." Lunafreya remembered, rather suddenly, the news report that had mentioned Libertus as a member of the rebellion group--one who had likely been duped by them, thinking they meant to get the Empire out and not simply help them in.

Noctis nodded, his gaze flicking down out of the alleyway they were hidden in, watching the crowd of people. "So, here one last problem: What if he recognizes me?"

Oh. Lunafreya hadn't thought of that--As a Glaive Libertus might've seen, might’ve even spoken with, Noctis. Astrals, there was almost no way he wouldn't recognize Noctis. That made things far more difficult.

"Why don't you say you're Noctis' body double?" Prompto blurted. He flushed as the other two leveled their gazes on him. "W-well, I mean...it's in stories all the time right? The senator or prince or queen is killed but it turns out it's just someone who's pretending to be them to protect them..."

Noctis seemed to be biting back a grin. "That's...brilliant, Prompto. That'll work." He also seemed to be biting back instinctive teasing, if the way he seemed to want to say more was anything to go by.

"Then we split up and meet back up at the citadel?" Lunafreya asked.

The three nodded at one another and they split ways, Noctis depositing the last of his gil in Prompto's hands with a hushed 'get that exchanged, will you?' before he disappeared into the ghetto crowds.

* * *

Lunafreya tugged on her skirt gently, feeling almost naked despite the fact that it covered the upper half of her legs. By the Six, it was far more modest than a lot of the other outfits she'd seen others wear in the city.

She was far too unused to wearing such clothing, having worn mostly ankle long dresses since she was 12. But perhaps that would help disguise her--everyone expected her to be wearing long dresses in the Tenebrae style, not the city wear of Insomnia.

Actually...the clothing reminded her of Noctis' clothing when she died. The simple yet not black fatigues--yet hers were a pure white. Prompto had insisted on the white, saying it fit her.

Here was to hoping, then, that they wouldn't get irreparably dirty.

Prompto spotted Noctis first, pulling Lunafreya along. Libertus is with him, looking unhappy and also exactly as Lunafreya last remembered him. Which made sense, as the last time she saw him would be...tomorrow, technically speaking.

Time travel did really mess with one's perception of time.

"Wait a second...you're that kid who's friends with the Prince, aren't you?" Libertus frowned. "Hell, where is the Prince anyway? Why's this...stand in acting as Prince Noctis."

Prompto grimaced while Lunafreya and Noctis exchanged looks. And the Noctis looked down at her clothes and turned a slight pink. "You, uh, look nice, Luna." Noctis muttered, clearly not focusing on the task at hand.

Lunafreya still smiled, however. "Thank you, Noctis. And, as for why Prince Noctis isn't here...technically speaking, he is. And I am not speaking in the body double way either."

Libertus narrowed his eyes, one hand taunt on his crutch. "The hell you talking about? Why are you calling him Noctis?" He gestured with his free hand at Noctis.

"Libertus Ostium, I have met you before, just before the death of Nyx Ulric. But you will not remember that because that has no yet happened--the series of events that led to Nyx Ulric's death have not yet been put in motion though I fear soon they will." She let out a breath. "As far as I'm aware the resistence you've joined plans to help the Empire in their attack that will result in the death of King Regis, Clarus Amictia, and the majority of the citizens of Insomnia."

He stared at her as Noctis closed his eyes in pain. Prompto looked paler than before--but then, she was talking about the destruction of the only home he'd ever known. If she had been told her own would be set on fire and destroyed shortly after her death...well, she'd be distraught, for all that he had acted almost as a prison for her.

Libertus gathered his bafflement and threw it away, jabbing a finger at her. "I don't believe you--That won't happen."

"I assure you, it is already far too late to stop the invasion itself," Lunafreya said grimly, "However, I intend to get as many people to safety as I can, including King Regis and Clarus Amictia. Now is there anyone you can trust that is not within the Glaives? Some of them have turned traitor and are aiding the Empire--"

"--Like hell any of them would turn on Lucis, are you crazy?!" Libertus snapped, clearly at the end of his rope.

Noctis pulled himself to full height and looked Libertus right in the eye. "The last time I saw Insomnia before we came back, the city was destroyed, over run by daemons. No one human was still alive within these walls, after the attack."

If Libertus clutched his crutches any tighter, Lunafreya was sure they would snap. "Come back? What, you saying you time traveled or something?!"

And if he got any louder they'd start attracting unwanted attention, Lunafreya thought. She made to say something, to calm him, but Prompto beat her to it. "So people living in a city with a shield powered by a crystal and with soldiers who can warp across the battle field is believable but time travel isn't?"

"Maybe the Prince and Nyx, but I haven't done any warping..." Libertus grumbled. "Fine, I'll work with you for now. But if you try anything that will get people hurt..."

"You're in fond company then: Gladio and Ignis would agree with you completely," Noctis waid wryly--or as wryly as he could, considering his feelings on that fact that neither Gladio nor Ignis trust him at all. Lunafreya wished she could reassure him that they did trust him--but it would be a lie that they were both well aware of.

Libertus leaned on his crutches with another grumble. "Well, what's your damn plan then?"

Oh, boy. Their plan was extremely bare bones: Get the king out by stealing a car before night fall. She said as much and Libertus seemed to close his eyes in physical pain at their weak plan. "Ignis is kinda the planner..." Prompto mumbled.

"And we are going far off script from the Astrals' plans, I'm afraid. We may be getting no help from them, even if it is only in the form of luck." Lunafreya clasped her hands on the black cloak that she had yet to return to Noctis. "Besides, we may end up having to wing it in any case: Last time we did not have the luxury of being able to plan anything besides what our hearts told us to do."

The former Glaive just sighed. "Well, I'll try and round up as many people as I can and get them out through the refugee passage then. There're plenty of people that don't believe the Empire means for peace anyway so it should be easy to convince people to get moving."

Noctis nodded. "Alright. Thanks, Libertus. The three of us will sneak into the Citadel and make for the conference room--that's where the fighting strts inside, I think."

Libertus shrugged. "I'm not from the future, so hell if I know. I'll head out now then--and I guess, good luck. For all that you'll need it if your assumptions on the Empire invasion are wrong."

Lunafreya knew he believed that part of their claim, so she didn't reply beyond a thank you and a goodbye. Once he was gone from sight, Prompto waved his hand to get their attention. "Noctis showed me a way into the garage, without needing to go through security checkpoints--Which...you probably already know about but..."

"That was ten years ago for me, Prompto," Noctis said with a small smile, "But I do remember where you mean--How about we head there and get in?"

Prompto nodded and then, sounding confused, "Why did you tell Libertus you're from the future? Or, I guess, the most possible future right now..." He seemed almost hurt by the fact that they'd told him and--ah. It was because of his plan wasn't it?

She smiled at him. "The cover as Noctis' body double wouldn't work too long. In fact, it was likely only because he never held guard duty over Noctis that he didn't realize it wasn't true. Besides, we need to convince him to come with us and he wouldn't trust anyone besides a messenger from Nyx."

Hindsight was strong here but also--it was sheer luck that no one else had noticed who Noctis looked like. She supposed it helped that Noctis had lived a rather ordinary life compared to most royalty. No one would react to seeing Noctis walking down the street because of that.

Prompto still seemed put out so Lunafreya reached forward to pat his hand. "Without your plans we likely wouldn't have so much time left to get through to the Citadel and save them. Plus, we'll possibly be saving a lot more people, thank to your plan to get Libertus not to question Noctis' appearance," She said.

He seemed to perk up at her praise and now cheerfully told them he'd lead the way to the garage passage. When Prompto had turned his back, Lunafreya peeked at Noctis from the corner of her eye. He looked concerned for Prompto and she could hardly blame him. It seemed he didn't have as much confidence in himself as he pretended to have.

Lunafreya followed Prompto, contemplating how to help with that. She had a feeling that it was something he'd have to figure out himself, but she still wished to help somehow. Perhaps she'd talk with him later, once they were out of Insomnia.

Above them, as they slipped past, the first news casts for the arrival of the Imperial delegation at the Citadel began to air on the giant TVs. Protesters and average passersby all stopped to watch as if mesmerized. For them, it the start of the controversial peace. For those who knew the truth of the conference...

Well, it was the beginning of the fall of Insomnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!! Here's a note: When I update this story, I'm going to be trying for two chapters at a time, so if it takes longer that's. probably why.
> 
> Forgot to mention where Umbra was--He's back in Hammerhead, waiting for them to come back.
> 
> Also...for the next chapter, I want to ask: Do you want Clarus to die or live? Tell me which you want to see in the comments: Whichever gets the more 'votes' will be the outcome for Clarus and will also determine who the pov character for the next chapter will be.


	5. interlude I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un beta`d
> 
> single, small update

Leide was a nice place--if you ignored the desert part of the equation. Carbuncle hoped that Noctis and Lunafreya had gotten to Hammerhead in time, that Umbra had gotten them up. Especially as it had been two days--which was the amount of time it had taken him to get there.

He leapt through the dust, heading to the spot he knew they landed in. He had been the one to guide them after all--though he hadn't expected the physical change they'd take. That hd been a pleasant, if startling, surprise.

Carbuncle himself still wondered how that worked. If only he could talk to one of the Astrals...but no. Carbuncle was sure he'd be punished for doing what he has.

At the thought he paused on a rock, staring down at the spot where Noctis and Lunafreya should've arrived with Umbra. Smiling foxily, Carbuncle bounced into the empty spot. They made it!! The fox astral was delighted. He'd been so worried...

But now he had no need to worry, for now. Carbuncle trotted to Hammerhead, his tail flicking back and forth. He shifted through space with a leap and fell down front paws first as he arrived at the outpost.

He almost didn't notice the black dog running for him until Umbra skidded to a stop at Carbuncle, barking in delight at him. Carbuncle made a soft chirping sound and bumped Umbra and the two canines bounced around each other, conversing in a way only they could.

Carbuncle hummed to himself as Umbra finished his report. It seemed Ignis and Gladiolus were distrusting of Noctis and Lunafreya--which somewhat upset Carbuncle is only for the fact that he adored them both, Noctis especially so. But he supposed it was understandable, for all the Carbuncle will be a bit put out with the two for a bit.

One of the worrying thoughts, however, is that they had gone to Insomnia. Carbuncle supposed he should've expected them to do it but he still fretted: He'd brought them here to survive but now he feared they'd throw their lives away, again.

Okay, fine he thought the whole prophecy thing was stupid. Part of the problem had started with the Astrals themselves--Why were they making the humans who has no idea of any of that fix those mistakes of the past? He wished he could stop it all from happening again.

Sighing, the fox Astral turned to Insomnia. Noctis couldn't see him anymore but he still wanted to watch over his self-proclaimed charge. Unfortunately before he could leap through space to arrive in the place where Noctis was deft fingers snatched his scruff, leaving him to cartwheel his legs through the air.

Who had grabbed him? Struggling, Carbuncle twisted to spot the person clutching him. He froze, metaphorically in this case, at the sight of a familiar black dress. The last time he'd seen that dress was just before Noctis had frozen Ifrit...

 _‘H-hello, Lady Shi--Lady Gentiana_ ,’ Carbuncle said, his ears pressed back against his head. He desperately hoped that she wasn't going to stop him and take back everything that he had done already.

Gentiana raised a delicate eyebrow. "Hello, little Astral. What do you think you are doing?"

Uh ooooh, that was her unamused tone of voice. Carbuncle was definitely in trouble. He better cover himself, quickly. _'I'm just looking after Noctis!'_ Carbuncle chirped. _'And I can't do that without Oracle Lunafreya so--'_

"You have broken a lot of rules, little Astral." Gentiana gently placed him back on the ground, a strange smile on her lips. "You're quite lucky that I am willing to overlook your...crimes. Now, what are you planning?"

Carbuncle perked up, beaming up at Gentiana, his tail flicking back and forth. _'Well, here's my plan...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> general astral HCs: There are lots of minor Astrals, like Carbuncle, but the Six are the most well known of them.
> 
> Carbuncle HCs; Carbuncle is Noctis' personal Guardian, assigned by the Astrals to keep on eye on him. Carbuncle has become very fond of Noctis and, in extension, those around him, to the point Carbuncle will do some very questionable things to ensure Noctis' safety.
> 
> Also, results for Clarus: Overwhelming majority is him living!


	6. running away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta`d
> 
> Regis is hard to write....trying to balance that solemn king and doting dad....also Clarus?? how write u

Glass scattered across the floor as the MTs hit the ground, twisting around to get back up. The Imperial delegates vanished into the shadows of the conference hall as the MTs opened fired on Regis and the Council. Regis himself leaped forward, one hand thrusted forward to shield as many as he could. Clarus followed his example, but half of the council still fell to the bullet hail storm.

Two more MTs fell and opened fire on the survivors, leaving Regis and Clarus alone with the MTs. Expression serious, Regis pulled his sword from his Armiger, the pull almost exhausting him right then and there. If he had to do that again, he would likely fall right away.

It just meant he wouldn’t summon it again.

Regis jammed his blade through one of the MTs' heads. There were not many left in the conference hall--Most of them were likely down below, subjugating his people. His hands clench on the sword as he ripped it out with a soft hiss. The MT vanished at his feet and Regis spun around, his eyes straying to a shadow striking to the far window.

"Clarus!” Regis called, sword brandished. “The window!”

His dear Shield spun around, his own blade raised to block the blow. For a flash, Regis saw Clarus die before his eyes, unable to do a thing to stop General Glauca as he shattered through the window. And then Clarus was alive again before him, sword raised to catch the General's blade. Regis took a few steps forward, intending to block the blow.

He needn't have bothered, as a shield appeared before Clarus and the General's blade slammed hard into it. Regis stumbled forward and raised his sword to duel--until Lunafreya appeared at his side, a lance held out in front of him and Clarus. How had she gotten there? She should be getting to safety with Nyx--

"Your Majesty, Sir Clarus, we must leave. Now!" Lunafreya declared. "Noctis can hold that shield for only so long--Shields were neither his specialty."

An offended voice spoke up from a few steps behind them; "Hey, I'm good with using the Shield of the Just!" Noctis peered at them from beyond the door, wearing what seemed to be a set of armor not too different from Regis' own.

"Different type of shield, Noctis!" Noctis' friend, Prompto, peeked around him. "But even if you were good at shields we should still probably go right?"

Regis stared. Noctis should not be here--Lunafreya was acceptable, if only because she was still in Insomnia. The clothes were a new change but--He focused on his son, who looked older than Regis thought he should. Physically he was the same, ignoring the outfit. But his eyes...

His eyes looked far too old for a twenty year old man.

He started as Clarus' pulled his arm. "Regis, we must leave, now! Before the shield is broken--I will not let you die here! Not before me!" Regis blinked and made himself move, turning his head from Noctis. Later, he thought. He'd...talk with his son later, when he was sure he was safe again.

Prompto led the way alongside Lunafreya, who was directing them to cross someone else's path--Nyx? Nyx Ulric perhaps, the Glaive who had been gone to free her from the Empire's grasp. How had she wandered so far from him?

The group of five dashed down the dark marble hallways and Regis found out just how she had--that is to mean, she never actually left Nyx Ulric. Because the Glaive stood before them, with Lunafreya beside him, in the dress Regis recognized. The one she had been in, before the Empire had spirited her away the night before.

Clarus turned on the Lunafreya that had been leading them almost instantly, only to be blocked by Noctis' Engine Blade--or at least a blade that looked a lot like it. Noctis pushed Clarus' blade back and stared him in the eye, as if daring him to try again.

Prompto shoved between them before they could try again. "Wait! We--This is really complicated, like Crazy-Crystal complicated can we please not fight until, you know, we're out of Insomnia--!"

"An Imperial trick!" Clarus spat. "You're not the Prince's friend at all, nor is that Lady Lunafreya! You--"

The Lunafreya with Ulric pushed forward, her voice commanding. "Stop! We cannot afford to be fighting here--if you have not noticed the Citadel is coming down on our heads--"

Clarus spun on her now, as if ready to fight her as well, his eyes glinting with over protective paranoia. Regis let out a sigh and then shoved forward, ignoring Clarus indignant squawk. "Clarus, we can figure this all out later. For now, we must gather the Crownsguard to fight--"

"No, you're not." It seemed today was the day everyone was going to be interrupted mid word. Regis turned to look at Noctis, who had the most solemn look Regis had ever seen on his face. "Libertus is already out getting as many people out of the town using the Refugee passageway under the bridge--If you stay here, you'll only invite the Empire to get the damn ring!"

Regis pursed his lips. "I am the King of Insomnia, of Lucis. I cannot just leave my people."

"How can you be King to your people if you die?!" Noctis snapped, one finger jabbed against his father's chest. Regis looked down at the finger, internally baffled. Noctis usually backed down by now but--he kept fighting, here. "Now can we keep moving to the Garage to get to one of the Army trucks before the Empire trashes them all? They're the only things that can handle MTs or the daemons the Empire wil drop--"

Clarus seemed to have regathered his wits from Regis' interruption, as he slipped into the space between Noctis and Regis. "Who are you?! You are not Prince Noctis--!"

Noctis glared Clarus right in the eye. "You're right. I'm King Noctis, proven King of Kings, who has died to bring the dawn. I'm not Prince Noctis, who is currently waiting outside the very walls of Insomnia to see his father alive again, like I never did."

That stunned Clarus into silence, more so then anything Regis could say. Before Regis could reply, as if there was anything that he could say, an explosion rocked the Citadel and a sound like shattering glass echoed.

"He broke the shield," Noctis--King Noctis?--said numbly as Ulric steadied the Lunafreya with him. "We need to go, now."

Prompto bumbled forward, his gun held tightly in one hand. "We--We need to get to the garage. Like, yesterday need to get there."

Ulric seemed torn but sighed. "Your Majesty," He said, "After what happened earlier today, I don't want to sound presumptuous. But if Libertus really is getting as many people out as he can, then a lot of people will survive. You need to survive to, to lead them. Or else they'll think you abandoned them."

Regis looked at Ulric, fully. If it hadn't been for him, then Lunafreya would still be in clutches of the Empire, unable to do what she wishes. Even if he still personally wished that she would've agreed to sneak out of Insomnia to Altissia, during that audience only days before.

He then looked to King Noctis, whom looked no older than his own son, save for his eyes. Regis may not know what is happening, but perhaps their solution was the best one, with what they had.

"Let us go, then," Regis said, "To the Garage, and beyond Insomnia's Walls."

All Regis could do was trust in his son, even if he claimed not to be him.

* * *

King Noctis checked every single Army truck before he found one he was satisfied with. When they asked why, he only said that the headlights were bright as the sun. That confused them all, but he waved his hand and told them he'd explain once they were safe: Along with everything else.

Lunafreya, the civilian clothed one, took the wheel. Ulric eyed her with a frown. "Do you...know how to drive?"

"I have driven before, yes," Lunafreya said primly. Regis couldn't help but raise an eyebrow: That was the same tone Noctis would take when he was both lying and telling the truth.

Speaking of Noctis...King Noctis had decided to sit down on the roof, his Engine Blade-like sword in hand. He only shrugged at the weird looks he got: "Someone needs to cover the top of the car: It might as well be me."

Regis wanted to scold him, to make him stay in the truck with them. It was only his duties to everyone that stopped him from pulling the young man into the truck with them. Trust him, he repeated in his head, trust him even though you want so scoop him up along with your other son and make sure they're both safe. He was then ushered into the car by a paranoid Clarus, whom was eyeing the only one of their three saviors who had come into the back of the truck with them.

The inside of the Army Truck was bare, save for the benches attached to the walls. It was as dark inside as the night black painting on the outside of the truck shell. Thankfully, there were some safety rails to hold if things got too rough.

Which ended up being useful, as the truck rather suddenly pitched forward, hard. Ulric swore as he grabbed both Lunafreya and Prompto. "The hell did you go from 0 to fifty for?!"

"My apologies!" The other Lunafreya called back. "Last time I drove, we were hardly concerned with how fast we were going--actually, we were more concerned with going faster!"

Considering they were trying to escape, Regis supposed driving fast was prerogative. However...What of the cars on the streets? They'd be an obstacle at best and at worst they would be targets for the Empire to hit while aiming for them.

Apparently, he worried for naught: There was not a single car to be seen on the roads, save for those that had been abandoned to the sides. Above them, he could hear King Noctis firing what sounded like a crossbow followed by gunshots.

There was a rumble as something hit the roof and King Noctis yelled out to them--"MT, incoming!"--just as something ripped into the door and peered glowing red eyes into the truck. Regis grabbed his blade and jabbed it through the hole the MT had made. His sword grinded on metal and stuck through the dark metal of the MT and--it vanished into red mist.

Regis had almost forgotten what MTs looked like, when they faded. He pulled the blade free and sat back just as the latch on the doors tugged free, banging open. They now had a full view of the road behind them--filled with fire and broken roads. There were broken bodies beneath destroyed cars, civilians and soldiers alike.

Prompto jerked passed Regis, firing his gun at a few of the MTs that fell from the sky somewhere almost directly above them. His bullets did little damage but it worked for the purpose of keeping the majority of the MTs on the ground or far away from them.

Ulric took a spot next to the blond, readying his dagger when Clarus reach out and grabbed him. "What are you doing, Glaive?"

"Sir, someone has to stay behind and fight--" Ulric was cut off by Clarus shaking his head. The Glaive pursed his lips. "What do you suggest then, sir? The people--"

Clarus let out a blistering sigh. "I'm not exactly happy about any of this myself, Glaive. But right now, the only person in this car I don't expect to turn on myself or the King is you. And if I die, the King will need someone to protect him--"

"--Clarus--" Regis attempted to object.

The Shield raised his hand to still his objection. "--And the only other person I trust to do that? I don't know if he's alive. So you're damn well going to stay here in this truck, because one man against an army is a fool's errand."

Ulric bit down on the inside of his cheek before finally nodding. Then, he smirked. "My name's Nyx Ulric, Sir. No need to call me Glaive."

Oh, dear, a talk backer. Clarus' liked those soldiers--so long as they didn't do anything too reckless. Like throwing themselves out of trucks, which Ulric seemed to be avoiding doing now, at least.

Prompto seemed hurt, though, by the comment about a lack of trust. He seemed to be ready to say something, Regis noted, when King Noctis flicked into the truck, snagging one of the back doors and slamming it shut. Everyone jumped, startled by the newcomer.

"We're almost to the outer section of Insomnia," He said, "So we're almost to safety."

"I wouldn't call the outside the walls safe, myself." Clarus drawled.

King Noctis rolled his eyes. Some things stayed the same, Regis thought. "Safer than inside the walls right now, then." King Noctis compromised. "After all, there aren't hordes of MTs and Daemons out there right now, like there is here and now."

Clarus snorted and leaned back against the truck wall. If Regis hadn't been there for Clarus' rather paranoid attack and yelling earlier, he would've been able to tell Clarus didn't trust King Noctis whatsoever.

The truck jerked and bounced and Lunafreya yelped an apology. King Noctis grabbed a chair and Prompto as it did, almost falling out as he did so. Prompto also yelped as Lunafreya did, his hands scrambling to hold onto the truck. If it hadn't been for King Noctis, Prompto may have fallen out of the truck.

"They're dropping the MTs in front of us now!" Lunafreya called back as the truck started to jerk and bounce on the regular. Regis reach out and grabbed onto the support rails. Following his example, Clarus grasped it as well. Meanwhile, Ulric grabbed the formal Lunafreya and clung to the seating of the truck.

Prompto winced. "H-hey, so, are we almost to the Bridge yet or is there another army in our way?" He was clearly trying to joke around but it was true that there could actually be an army in the way of them getting out.

King Noctis shrugged. "We should almost be to the Bridge--which means there will be more MTs and Daemons."

"Whyyy did I volunteer to go with you again?" Prompto groaned, almost fully attached to both the truck and King Noctis. "Gladio or Iggy would be better suited for this--!"

"I think your words were 'They'll underestimate me, it'll be fine'," King Noctis said dryly. Prompto groaned again.

Ulric and Lunafreya exchanged looks, as if both of them were trying to figure out what was going on--but they knew just about the same as Regis and Clarus did. Which was to say, nothing at all. Bit hard to puzzle this out when one knows nothing.

Lunafreya honked the horn, gaining their attention. "Noctis, I need you on top again--and Prompto, do you think you can shoot from the open door back there? We're coming onto a rather large squad of MTs!"

"Oh boy, MTs." Prompto muttered. "My favorite thing--Yeah, I can handle it!" He wriggled free from King Noctis, who then retreated through the open back door and shimmied onto the truck roof. Dangerous, for someone who doesn't know what he's doing. It seemed, though, that King Noctis did have experience in staying balance on moving vehicles.

Ulric grunted. "You three are pretty crazy, huh?"

"Myself and Noctis likely have rather low self-preservation, due to us having to died before," Lunafreya said offhandedly. Ulric eyeballed her disbelievingly, no doubt due to the mention of 'dying before'.

Prompto coughed, looking sheepishly over his shoulder. "I'm just following their lead..."

Lunafreya peered around Ulric to look at Prompt, her eyes gleaming seriously. "I don't suppose you could tell us something about all this--Ah, I'm sorry I don't know your name...?"

"A-Ah, I'm Prompto." The blond flustered before turning his gaze back onto the open space. "Basically? Er, Noctis and Lady Lunafreya up front told me and the others they're from the future?? They don't seem to know why they're here either so...and I think Noctis thinks this is a dying dream."

That was a perturbing thought. But it made sense, with what King Noctis had said earlier. Regis clenched his hand on his sword. He'd always been distressed by the idea of his son dying for the world. Now, he was confronted by a son that had done just that.

Regis didn't quite know what to do about that. He supposed he had time to figure that out but--The truck rocked.

"MTs!" Lunafreya yelled from in front. Above them was a crossfire firing magic bolts at the MTs only King Noctis and Lunafreya could see. Until, of course, they started passing the fading bodies of MTs and then the supports of the bridge. Regis pushed forward to kneel next to Prompto, to look at his city.

The sun had almost entirely set. Fires burning throughout the city were some of the only sources of light left, what with many of the power lines having been torn down. He could see the Citadel smoking from there, the Crystal and in turn the Wall having been long lost to the Empire and its' MTs. The smoke from the Citadel joined the smoke from the rest of the city fires in the sky.

There, something terrible was being dragged into the city by air, clear on the other side of Insomnia. Whatever it was, it was cloaked in fog, cloud, and smoke. And it was gigantic, easily as tall as the Citadel itself.

"What. Is. That?" Prompto whispered, his gun trembling as he also spotted the same thing Regis had.

Clarus slipped up to Prompto's other side to see--and let out a sharp hiss. "I don't think we need to know, right now. Let's--Let's keep going." His hand was tight on his knee, and Regis suddenly remembered.

Iris.

"Clarus." Regis whispered. "I'm sure Jared got Iris and Talcott out of the city--as soon as he heard the fighting, he would've gotten them all out."

"Of course he would. I would never doubt him." Clarus didn't meet his eyes.

King Noctis waved a hand to Prompto, prompting him to scoot back enough for King Noctis to swing into the truck, slamming that door shut as well. He locked the latch and turned to them. "We're almost on the other end of the bridge already: Once we cross the checkpoint, we can meet up with the Regalia. Prompto, can you call them?"

The blond snapped up, as if startled by the sudden address. "I, uh, yeah! I can. Where should I tell them to meet up?"

"Do you remember the Haven you guys stayed at before running into Luna and I? The one by the Three Valleys?" Prompto nodded. "We'll meet there. Luna, once we pass the checkpoint, we're switching drivers! You're better at explaining our situation, anyway."

Lunafreya up front merely sighed. "Only because you're rather blunt about it, Noctis."

King Noctis shrugged lightly, as if they weren't talking about farfetched time travel and dying yet still being around to talk about it. This sounded like it'd turn out to be a rather interesting, if potentially traumatizing, story.

A couple minutes later, they were slowing to a stop by the checkpoint, where there was no check in to make sure they were leaving the crown city legally. The men stationed there had probably abandoned their station when they saw the Imperial invasion force. Disappointing, but Regis supposed it was understandable, considering the madness happening above them.

Lunafreya and King Noctis switched placed, the former adjusting her skirt as she found a place to sit down. The backdoors were latched once more and the truck began moving. Lunafreya looked up and raised a hand before any of them could ask a single question, save for Prompto, whom was talking in hushed tones on his phone.

"Before I tell our story, I think we need to establish names. I feel that it'll be far less confusing if I and my...young self, technically, use different names. I have some idea however of what names we could be using. I would answer to Freya and my young self to Luna. Is that satisfactory?" She tilted her head at herself.

The newly dubbed Luna ducked her head to Freya. "Yes, that is satisfactory. Now, shall we get some answers?"

Freya seemed to smile at Luna's determination and Regis' lips twitched too. For all Freya said that Noctis was the blunt one, it seemed she was equally blunt when she needed to be.

"Prompto has told you some--that we're from the future, of sorts. Though the script of our past has been rather shifted as King Regis, Clarus, and Nyx are still among living." Freya looked each of the people she named in the eye. "All three of you died in the fires of Insomnia."

Regis clenched his hands on his sword. Dead, huh? He supposed it only made sense. After all, he had fully intended to die, to protect what little left he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS whole chapter is a mess imo. but I've rewritten bits of it over and over again and honestly screw it--
> 
> anyway, i'm gonna attribute the chaos of this chapter to the fact that everything in insomnia is falling apart around them so.
> 
> ALSO GUESS WHAT BOYS AND GIRLS.  
> Glauca and the Diamond Weapon are still around :^ ) i'm gonna have fun with that later


	7. camping out news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta`d

Lunafreya--Luna now, she supposed--clasped her hands on her lap as she watched the others get the tents set up. After hearing Freya's story, she couldn't help her solemn silence. Some of what she had told her, Luna had expected. Her journey alone, the covenants with the Six...even her death.

What she hadn't expected was the almost cold analytical assessment of the original destruction of Insomnia, of the ten years of darkness, and of Noctis' own death.

Perhaps it had something to do with Freya's status as being dead at the time of those ten years and Noctis' eventual death giving her a different perspective, but it still disturbed Luna. To think anyone could reach the point of being that clinical about their own life was a horrible thought.

Yet it fit Freya perfectly.

King Noctis was much farther from Freya's clinical view but he was far blunter about the situation. It was just his personality, Luna knew--but she also noticed that he generally seemed a lot more open than the Noctis she had been writing for the past 12 years. Age, she thought, could change anyone.

Luna leaned back in the camping chair as she frowned at Nyx and Clarus, whom were putting up the tent. She had wanted to help but Nyx had told her to sit down and rest, mainly because he was worried that she'd do something insane again. Honestly, jump to the Citadel from a magitek engine one time...

"U-um, Lady Luna?" She looked up at Prompto, who had sat down in a camp chair in front of her. "Are you okay? You seem...kinda upset?"

Prompto, the boy who had saved Pryna. Prompto, who years ago she had asked if he could stay by Noctis' side in her place. It seemed he had taken her request to heart and she smiled at him, not needing to fake any of the feelings she felt towards the younger man.

He seemed confused by Luna's smile and she leaned into the new conversation, eager to put off thoughts of the future. "I'll be fine, Prompto. I am somewhat...distressed after hearing Freya's story but...well, I hardly expect I am the only one. And you may call me just Luna--we're hardly in a place to need to be formal."

"Oh, uh...Luna, then! Are you sure you're fine? I mean, Noct and Iggy sometimes pretend they're fine when they're actually both pretty not fine." Prompto's concern made Luna smile, hard. For all that Luna knew a lot about Noctis and those around him thanks to Noctis' own messages in their notebook, it was nice to get a different perspective on it--and them--all.

Luna did laugh, however at Prompto's comment. "Well, if I wasn't fine, would I admit to it?"

Prompto pouted. "I'd hope so!" Luna's shoulders started shaking as she stifled her laughter. Prompto pouted even heavier at her clear laughter, for all she tried to stifle it. "D-Don't laugh! C’mon, Luna! I’m serious!"

She smiled, her eyes crinkling. "I'm teasing you, Prompto. I'm promise I'm fine--Just tired." Now that she said it, Luna did feel the exhaustion clinging to her frame. But if she was exhausted, what about the rest of those who had fought today? On impulse, she asked; "What about you? Are you doing alright?"

He blinked, as if surprised by the question before shrugging. "Mostly? I mean, I'm tired too but how can I not be? Today has been pretty crazy." Prompto hesitated, his gaze flicking to the rest of the camp's occupants, before he said, "I'm also a little worried. Noct, Iggy, and Gladio haven't shown up yet..."

Luna softened: It was not that she herself wasn't worried for the three, including her own Nocti. It was more than Prompto had come off as a rather carefree individual--the fact that he too worried for them...

"I am too, if I am honest," Luna said, "They were meant to be here a couple of hours ago, yes? They shouldn't had arrived her not too long after we had."

Which was, she supposed, the biggest concern here. What could've held them up?

"Yeah...I hope Cor is alright, too. No one has been able to reach him..." Prompto bit his lip as he looked away from Luna, almost like he was afraid to admit all his worries to her.

Yet... "Cor the Immortal, correct? I have a feeling he'll be alright, if his reputation precedes him." Luna felt the urge to comfort him. She wondered what Cor meant to Prompto--A teacher, perhaps?

Prompto flushed, as if embarrassed now instead of afraid. "A-ah, yeah that's true! I guess I'm jsut a big worry wart, huh? It's kinda dumb to worry--"

"--No, it is not," Luna said resolutely. It seemed he was afraid then. "It is perfectly normal to worry for those you care for. Even if you have full faith in their abilities--I have full faith in Noctis, Ignis, and Gladiolus, yet I worry for them just as you do. Or are you saying its fine for me to worry, but not for you?"

He blinked at her, opened his mouth to respond, and then they both froze as a ringtone went off. The other blond fished through his pockets before he flipped his phone on, almost frantic. Could it be...? He answered the phone, worriedly biting his lip as Luna watched.

A huge grin split Prompto's face as whoever was on the other end greeted him. "Noct!" He blurted, sending a smile to Luna. "You're okay!! Oh man...I thought...You guys okay or??"

Luna could almost hear Noctis' voice from the speaker--and she wondered if it was alright for Prompto's speakers to be that loud on his phone.

"...Cor doesn't know? I mean, King Regis is definitely alive! He's here, resting. When will you be here? ...A royal tomb? Is Cor helping you out?" Prompto wait for a few minutes before he nodded in understanding. "Okay, see you tomorrow then? Be safe!"

Prompto beamed in delight, almost vibrating in his camp chair. "Noctis called! They're fine--And they're with Cor, so Cor is okay too! Apparently they're going to some of the Royal Tombs up north to get some of the Royal Arms for Noct, though."

The Royal Arms? Ah yes, the weapons of the previous Kings (and Queens) of Lucis. Luna wondered if it was because of Lucis' current status of being under the Empire's control or if Cor was simply covering all the bases so that Noctis could protect himself, if it came down to it.

“When did he meet up with Cor?” Luna asked with a light head tilt, curious.

Prompto shrugged. “Sounds like they met up in Hammerhead and drove to the praire outpost with him. Noct told him that King Regis was alive but I dunno if Cor believe him…

"I suppose we'll just have to go and meet up with them tomorrow morning, hm?," Luna said, leaning back once more into the camp chair.

Luna clasped her hands as she looked at King Noctis and Freya, who were working on the food for the night. Clarus seemed to be drifting over, looking vaguely disapproving. Nyx was sitting with Regis, talking about something or another.

She wondered when their tentative peace would end.

* * *

Their army truck had seen better days, Luna mused, as she stared at the black painted truck in the morning light. She crossed her arms as she stared at the ruined paint job and the blade slash gun holes in the shell of the truck. Luna wondered if there was a place they could get it repaired without drawing any unwanted attention.

She looked up as Nyx approached. "How are things here, Lady Lunaf--Lady Luna?" He asked, looking as dutiful as ever.

Luna's lips twitched into a small but serious smile. "I think things are well. I am just worried for the truck: If it'll run or fall to pieces before we can meet up with Noctis..."

Nyx tilted his head. "I think it'll be fine. I've seen worse with army trucks: the ones on the front lines of the war would end up losing half their shell and roofs before they started having any problems..."

Something in Nyx's voice made Luna pause. For all that he was trying to be comforting and calm, he came off as tense and high strung. If something had happened with Regis or Clarus, Nyx would've said something. Which left the only other option: The other surviving Glaives.

"Nyx, has something happened?" Luna asked, trying to look Nyx in the eye. It was harder to lie when you did that, she thought.

He seemed surprised by her question. "I--Yes, something had happened, but its fine." They stared at each other for a handful of minutes before Nyx relented to her 'don't lie to me' expression. "I called Libertus, to make sure he was alright."

Luna straightened. She may not have ever met the man, but according to Freya, Libertus had been the one they'd gotten to help move as many people out of Insomnia as they could before the invasion really destroyed a lot of the buildings. There was so many things that could've happened to him over the night since they left.

"What happened? Is he alright?" Luna asked, her hands clasped over her chest.

Nyx seemed amused by her concern, which must mean he's alright, right? "He's fine," He said, "He's a little exhausted because he spent most of the night getting people out but they managed to get half of Insomnia out before the city was really torn apart."

She frowned, her thoughts turning to the city at Nyx's mention of it. "What has happened to the city?"

Now Nyx was grim, stuffing his hands in his uniform's pockets. He stared across the landscape, his lips pursed as he said, "Half of the city is nothing but ash. The Citadel has fallen and the people think King Regis is dead. Along with you, and Prince Noctis."

Oh.

Luna looked away, her gaze falling to the earth. "....Unfortunately, that makes far too much sense. It helps the Empire in getting control of Lucis, because as far as the public is aware, there is no heir to the throne. They would have done the same to Tenebrae, if my brother had not made a deal with them..."

She didn't see it, but Nyx had grimaced at her almost cold analysis of the situation. As they allowed the silence to reign, they could hear the sounds of them bringing down the camp behind them. She could hear Prompto yelping as Clarus chewed him out and Freya intervened. Luna wondered, as she tried to push the fate of Insomnia from her mind for now, what King Noctis and Regis were talking about.

(What she didn't know was that they had each moved away from the camp to take a moment to themselves--both of them trying to come to terms with the fact that they were alive. Or, in King Noctis' case, that his father was alive and so was he.)

They stood together in silence for some time before the rest of the group turned up, the camping gear returned to King Noctis' Armiger. King Noctis took the wheel once more and they all piled into the truck. Regis seemed tired, leaning on his sword as if it was his cane instead of a weapon. Luna wondered why he hadn't returned his weapon to his Armiger.

The trip north was made almost entirely in silence, besides some quips exchanged between Clarus and Freya. It seemed he was holding to his distrust of the three until he had absolute proof they were not about to turn on them and fire a hail of bullets into them.

If Luna hadn't believed that Freya and King Noctis had the best of intentions, she wouldn't have blamed the man. As it was, she did trust them in that odd 'I know it sounds crazy, but I just feel they're telling the truth' way. Hard to justify something like that, especially to someone like Clarus. He was quite assuredly the type of person who required hard proof to trust in something.

Hopefully, their time together would be enough proof for him, but Luna had her doubts on that.

She wished she could watch the scenery go by, however. That was one of the downsides of this massive truck, for all that it could carry them all. Perhaps when they got it repaired they could get an upgrade...Granted that was only if they didn't do what Prompto was suggesting to Regis; which was to upgrade the Regalia to hold more people.

Luna wondered if that meant they would be splitting up, once they got to a place to upgrade the Regalia. Where could that even be? She didn't know.

But then, she didn't seem to know much about the world outside her prison-mansion, for all that she had been 'allowed' trips out to heal those sick with Starscourge. So much she hadn't seen or done--and for that, perhaps she was rather naive about the world.

It made her wish she had been able to really see Insomnia, before it had been destroyed by the Empire.

With that thought, the truck tumbled to a stop. Luna looked up as Freya opened the doors of the truck, showing that not much of their surroundings had changed--all that had really changed was that they were now in a small settlement, formed by Hunters.

Here, she would see her Noctis once more. She wondered if he wanted to see her again as much as she did him.

Luna also wondered if all would be well between Noctis and Regis. She could only hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember the noct/luna/prom pairing. yeah here it starts--tho like my usual thing it's not going to take the forefront--
> 
> anyway, had an idea that i dunno if i'll write but is basically just 'regis was king of kings instead of noctis, lived long enough for noctis to be born'. if someone else wants to write it/has seen something similar totally point me to it because i'd love to read it.
> 
> Also I might be getting a new job soon so updates might slow down a bit!! just a warning

**Author's Note:**

> tfw u die and wake up sort of alive again? also ur dead gf is there
> 
> also i do not want to write cindy's accent, sorry cindy i love you


End file.
